<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun-Kissed Skin by mourn3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573803">Sun-Kissed Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d'>mourn3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angsty?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift for friends!!!, Heart Break, Hotel Rooms, Hotel Sex, M/M, Trouble In Paradise, heart ache, michaels pov, really don’t have good tags for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for two of my newer friends that I met through the GTA fandom! They meant a lot to me in these last few months and I’m just really happy I got to write for them. </p>
<p>Michael reflects on the year with Trevor, through all of the heartbreak and the hurt, they made it in one piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun-Kissed Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintgonnaleaveyoumikey/gifts">aintgonnaleaveyoumikey</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepidatingboarfetus/gifts">trepidatingboarfetus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please please please go support these crazy writers. They got me to write and made me more comfortable in my works. They mean a lot to me! @aintgonnaleaveyoumikey and @trepidatingboarfetus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You're beautiful baby, forever beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long year, to say the least. They got through each other, somehow and someway. Whether it be through a classic western marathon night, kicked back on the couch with a bottle of scotch being passed between them or screaming at each other through phones while they were miles apart from each other. They made it somehow, they made it to this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian was stretched out over the California King sized bed, tangled up in the white sheets that the hotel supported him with. Michael walked into the room quietly, pocketing the keycard that he had gotten from the front desk. They weren’t supposed to be together right now. They weren’t to speak, Michael was supposed to be angry at him, he was supposed to be drinking away his sorrows, washing out any healthy things in his liver left with the expensive scotch he had stocked in his kitchen. He was supposed to be anywhere but here, staring at his Fiance who had almost got both of them killed a week prior due to some troubles in the government and wanting to protect Michael. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to protect him, but he didn’t need to tell him. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell him. It wasn’t any of Michael’s business what Trevor needed to take care of, but to Michael it meant everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck have you done?!” Michael screamed at Trevor, staring at the wound against his side from an agent that tried to break into their home. They had recently moved down and out of Los Santos, but close enough to where it wouldn’t be a problem to visit there or Sandy Shores if it came down to it. They needed to start fresh, but problems with the government never go away, no matter how many names get changed and how far away you hide, they always seem to come after. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing, Mikey! Just a good ol’ round of saving your sorry ass!” Trevor groaned out as Michael got him laid out over the fancy countertops that were provided to them with the new home they purchased. Michael ripped off the shirt and turned Trevor over, thank god, an exit wound. He was going to be okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So this is my fault? You got shot and it's </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>fault?! Who the fuck did this to you?!” Michael asked, terrified for both of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, the government, a little bit of the FIB, some other agencies, but don’t you worry about a thing, buttercup, I got it allllll taken care of. You’ll see.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael needed a break after that, he couldn’t handle himself in that situation. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe, no matter what Trevor had told him. He was shot to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> them? It seemed a little odd, and it was too much, so he made Trevor leave, just for a little bit, at least. He needed space, and Trevor agreed once he healed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now here he was, staring at the man he was terrified to look at as he slept. He sat down his bag, then moved over, flicking on a lamp and illuminating the room a bit more than it previously was before. This cast a beautiful orange hue of light to hit Trevor’s back, Michael stared at the figure for a moment, his eyes softening as he got onto the bed, on his knees besides the sleeping man. His movements were slow and careful, as if dealing with an angry lion. He gently placed a hand over his warm shoulder, stroking down the skin carefully as he moved to kick off his shows as he stayed kneeled over the bed like that. Trevor barely moved, though Michael could tell he naturally moved back against the warmth of Michael. It made him smile. He missed this beautiful being, no matter how many times he went behind him and lied, they would find a way to meet back together eventually. He knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never meant to see Trevor again after all of those years. He never meant to be a ghost, he wanted Trevor to forget. Wanted him to move on, but after those 10 years he saw what death could do to somebody like Trevor. He saw what could happen to them. How quickly life slipped out of his grasp. They were just friends back then, friends that were curious, then fucked around and got feelings attached and the “death” broke both of their hearts. It was Michael’s fault from the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were younger he didn’t want to fall in love with him. He truly didn’t. He avoided it, tried to mask the thought of wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Trevor. Who in their right mind would want that, besides a hooker on the side of the road? Sure, Trevor was an attractive man. Even back then. The mullet that fit his face, hell, even the mustache. It suited him, and it suited him well. It was enough for Michael, enough just seeing him like that. Seeing the fire and brawn in the Candian. He loved it. He loved him. He just knew deep down he would never be able to admit that. He didn’t want Trevor to see him vulnerable for him, he didn’t need Trevor to know. He could bottle up the feelings and toss them over his shoulder. Lost and forgotten just like his father. He’d done it before, and he could do it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he hurt Trevor. He hurt him worse than anybody ever could. He lied and betrayed him. That was the worst thing any person could do. And it was all on Michael now, no matter how many times he got upset with Trevor, he knew that he was the source to all of this pain. He didn’t know how to fix it, but he couldn’t leave him, he was in too deep now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was too busy thinking to notice Trevor waking up and rolling over to look at him. Their eyes met silently and Michael just didn’t say anything, it was almost his way of trying to patch up something that he had broken. He just stared, wishing that it would all be okay without having to say anything to Trevor. He didn’t want to hurt him, the shame in his gut not allowing him to open his mouth and just apologize. Trevor didn’t want an apology though, of course not. He never would have expected it from Michael. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sighed out slowly in relief when Trevor sat up and moved to gently take his hands. They sat together like that, staring into each other's eyes like they were the last humans left on Earth. It was subtle and beautiful and just enough for them. It was one less fight that they had to go through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Trevor asked after a long while of staring into his ocean colored eyes, moving and trying to bring Michael to lay his head down on the pillow he was previously laying on, and he did. Michael settled his head back and stared at Trevor who moved and straddled his waist, staring down at him with soft eyes as they sat together and just relaxed and listened to each other breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Michael murmured to him, hands settled gently against his sides as he held him and stared at him. “I’ve never been better. I finally have you again.” he said and took one of the hands that were settled on his own shoulders, kissing his hand and gently pressing his lips to the ring that was on Trevor’s finger. He remembered the night he proposed to him so clearly. It was almost like it was yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trevor, baby?” Michael whispered early one morning, he was buttoning up his shirt and getting ready to head off to meet Solomon for breakfast and planning on taking care of things at the studio. Trevor rolled over with a groan, not really a morning person, but Michael woke up in a great mood, so something in the back of his mind told him not to spoil the mood, he tried lifting his head with a forced smile, Michael moved to him, hooking a gentle finger under his chin and carefully pressing their lips together. Trevor melted into the other’s lips and sat up slowly to wrap his arms around his neck, humming lazily and sleepily as they kissed and Michael crawled over onto the bed and sat in his lap, their chests pushed together and eyes now full of a loving passion for one another. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marry me.” Michael said in a tiny whisper to his boyfriend, who’s eyes snapped open to look at him. “Marry me, T.” he pulled a box out of his suit jacket pocket and opened it, sitting on his hips. Trevor’s eyes widened and he sat up slightly, looking at the box then looking back up to Michael, before slowly nodding, carefully grinning and moving to hug onto him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Oh….of course!” he said and hugged onto his now fiance as Michael slid the ring over his finger and pulled him close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Trevor said quietly and just held onto him, their eyes locked on one another and smiles growing as they just sat together and spent time looking over one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed into Michael, laying his head against his shoulder, it was very sudden and unexpected from Trevor, but Michael instantly jerked his head up and grunted at the feeling of Trevor moving in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>way right now. He knew exactly how to work with him. Trevor knew him the best of Michael’s working inside and out. Trevor focused on his task, to rile Michael up, to give him what they were missing in the week that the two avoided each other. Michael tilted his head back and groaned. That prick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a hurricane of moans and clothing Michael had wound up on top, his hands hooked under Trevor’s legs and member prodding at the man's entrance who was basically a ragdoll in Michael’s hands after the minutes of prep they were doing before Michael bent over top of him. The dark haired man pushed his hips forward and groaned at the squeeze of Trevor around himself, the slick feeling making his eyes roll back as he tried to steady and control himself against his need to push in harder. Trevor was whimpering and whining below him, hands squeezed around Michael’s biceps to anchor himself. Michael watched the way his face contracted and how Trevor would react if he swayed his hips one way to keep himself sane as he waited, he waited for the reactions to his movements to die down before he moved, but once Trevor had relaxed Michael went into him without mercy. His eyes squeezed shut and lip bit down tightly as he huffed out noises as he pounded into Trevor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor screwed his eyes tightly shut, whimpering with every thrust that Michael gave into him. The two were a perfect mess in the bedsheets, Michael putting all of the emotion and strength that he wanted to put into sex throughout the past week into this. Giving Trevor everything he had, which the other absolutely went crazy for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished in a very nice blur, Trevor finished and Michael collapsed on top of him after releasing deep inside of him. They connected their lips and Michael felt that pleasing warmth flood his heart and stomach that he often had any time that Trevor did something like this to him. It was ridiculous how well the pair of them worked together, but it always drug Michael into him. It was the most pleasuring thing he ever experienced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love and Trevor.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The year was coming to an end, Michael was thankful he could spend his last few days of the month curled up with the love of his life, no matter how small the hotel room was, or how bad the coffee was, at least he was there with the person that he loved. Trevor felt right in those moments with Michael. They were a messed up couple, sure. They were far from perfect. But they were in love and they had moments where nothing else in the world mattered but each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, please go attack these two with your love. They really, really mean a lot to me.</p>
<p>Their Tumblrs are: (I can’t do links, sorry)</p>
<p>@nevergonnasimpyoumikey <br/>@trepidatingboarfetus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>